Voldemort and Anastasia Grindelwald
by felicia2235
Summary: Set during Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort goes to break his death eaters out of Azkaban, they find a girl in a cell that has been there since she was young. Intrigued Voldemort takes her with them and they grow very close as they work to take over the Wizarding world and get her revenge. Dark winning story. Mature content.


_Set during Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort goes to break his death eaters out of Azkaban, they find a girl in a cell that has been there since she was young. Intrigued Voldemort takes her with them and they grow very close as they work to take over the Wizarding world and get her revenge. I don't own anything and this will be mature content. Please review. Snape loyal to Voldemort in this story and I may throw in a few twist. Won't follow books much. Voldemort/OC._

 _I've had this for a while and wanted to post it. Thanks_

Story Starts:

"My lord. All the guards are dead but one, in case you'd like to question him and our followers have been released." Lucius Malfoy told his lord. The dark lord nodded and looked at all his followers that had been imprisoned in Azkaban for 13 years. They all needed food, healing and rest but otherwise they were alright.

"My lord. I knew you'd come for us." Bellatrix LeStrange said from where she was being supported by Rockwood. The dark lord nodded at her before turning towards his two right hand men. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Severus are we sure that is all the prisoners?" the dark lord ask.

"This is all that is on file but I can do a revealing spell just to make sure, my lord." Severus said and the dark lord nodded for him to do just that.

Snape took out his wand and muttered a spell before frowning.

"My lord it seems we missed one. The spell says there's one more prisoner left." Severus told the dark lord who turned to the last living guard.

"Who else is here? There are no records of anyone else being in Azkaban." the dark lord asks the trembling man who at first refused to answer until Lucius slapped him.

"Answer the dark lord." he spat.

"T. There's a girl in the bottom of the prison. No records were ever made of her being here, only the guards, Dumbledore and the Minister know." the man stuttered and everyone looked stunned.

"A girl? Who is she and how long as she been in there?" the dark lord ask as the man trembled in fear.

"Since not long after your defeat by the Potter boy. Dumbledore stumbled upon her and her mother in one of Grindelwald's old homes. The mother was killed trying to defend herself and child but the girl was brought here. Dumbledore convinced the Minister she was too dangerous to be allowed freedom. Her name is Anastasia Grindelwald she was around 5 when they brought her in. Only the Dementors will go down there now. Three years ago a new guard went down there and tried to rape her. She became so angry the man exploded and died and since then everyone is too scared to go near her." the man explained and the dark lord grew very intrigued and disgusted that Dumbledore would let a child be put in here.

"Avada Kadavra." the dark lord hissed, killing the guard.

"Severus did you know anything about this. Had the old man ever mentioned this girl?" the dark lord asks the potion master who looked very shock as he shook his head.

"No my lord I know nothing of this and I am appalled Dumbledore would have done this." Snape replied.

"This is the true person Dumbledore is. I know you have been playing both sides of the fence for a long time Severus. It is time for you to choose a side." the dark lord told him. Severus glanced at his longtime lover Lucius who had a pleading look on his face before bowing to the dark lord.

"I choose the dark side My lord. Always." Severus said and Lucius breathed a sigh a relief. Severus would never turn against his lover.

"Good. Now let's go find this girl." the dark lord said as he made his way down the stairs all the other death eaters following.

They came to a very dark hallway and had to light there wands just to be able to see. There was only one cell at the end and the dark lord walked towards it and opened the door. His red eyes zeroed in on a figured that was standing, well leaning against the wall in the back corner of the cell.

She was tall with pale skin, very pale due to the lack of sun light all these years. Her dark, thick wavy hair fell in un even lengths past her waist and was messy. She needed to be healed and cleaned and given potions to help her skin and body but the dark lord could tell she would be a beautiful girl. Her hazel green eyes watched him with curiosity and he wondered if his new look would scare her.

Severus was working on a potion that would get him a more human looking body but it wasn't finished yet. For now he was still pale with snake like features.

The other death eaters stayed behind there Lord as he surveyed the girl.

"Child, can you tell me who you are?" the dark lord ask in a soft yet firm voice as he walked closer towards the girl to stand a few feet away. He wanted to see if being here for so long had made her lose her mind.

The girl didn't answer at first just stared at him with expressionist eyes.

"Maybe she cannot talk my lord." Yaxley said and the girl's eyes snapped towards him.

"I. I can talk. It's just been a long time since I had the need to do so." the girl said in a rough voice, caused by not using it for so long. She then started coughing.

"Then answer him girl." Yaxley spat at her but a hard, warning glare from the dark lord had him shutting up and backing away.

The dark lord conjured a glass of water and handed it to her; she took it and drank it quickly.

"Thank you." she whispered after she was done and he vanished the glass.

"Can you speak now?" the dark lord asks and she nodded.

"Do you know who you are and how old you are?" he ask and she looked towards the wall where she had drew lines for every year she had been here.

"My name is Anastasia Grindelwald, but I remember my mother use to call me Ana and I believe I am 17 almost 18." the girl he knew now as Anastasia replied.

"So you remember how you got here?" the dark lord ask. So far her mind seemed to be in a better state then that of his followers that had been in prison here. He noticed at that question her eye took on an angry glare.

"Dumbledore made it so I'd stay here and couldn't rise against him in revenge for my father and mother that he killed." she said and he could tell she had as much hatred for the old man as he did.

"Do you know who I am?" he ask and she shook her head. A few of the death eaters gasp and she looked at them before looking back at the dark lord, shifting to try and keep her weak body held up.

"I can tell your someone important but I've been here for so long and haven't seen anyone for years. I don't know what goes on outside of these walls." she explained.

"This happens to be the dark lord Voldemort." Bellatrix said with honor and Anastasia raised impressed eye brows at him.

"You're the new dark lord that took over after my father was killed?" she ask and he nodded.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Can I ask why you're here?" she ask and the dark lord found he liked her bravery.

"I have been gone for the last 13 years due to losing my body to Harry Potter. I am back now and came to release my followers that were imprisoned here." he explained and she nodded leaning more on the wall, he could tell she was having trouble standing and that angered him that she was treated this way. He didn't know why he felt like this towards this girl but he did.

"I would like to take you out of here. Get you healed and have you join me. You are a powerful dark witch that the light obviously fears if they locked you away. I can help you get your revenge." the dark lord said moving closer. She looked at him for a moment.

"Leave. It's been so long since I have been anywhere else I don't think I can even remember what it looks like on the outside." she said more to herself than anyone else.

He extended a pale hand to her and she reached out slowly to take it gasping at the feel of his skin touching hers.

"Sorry. It's been so long since I had human contact. The sensations are foreign to me." she said stepping closer towards him with no fear in hers eyes as she looked at him.

"Does my appearance not frighten you?" he ask her and she shook her head.

"No, it's different and unique, I like unique." she said softly shrugging and he found himself liking her more and more. Before he could reply what energy she had been using finally gave out and she collapsed, but the dark lord caught her before she hit the ground and swung her light body into his arms bridal style and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Let's go." he ordered as he turned and started to leave her cell. He was making sure he got her out of this place.

"Would you like me to take her my lord?" Yaxley ask eyeing the young witch in the dark lord's arms with lust in his eyes and the dark lord hissed out a Crucio in anger.

"Do I look like I need help, Yaxley." he ask once he lifted the cruse.

"No my lord. I'm sorry." Yaxley stuttered standing to his feet. The other death eaters shaking their heads at his stupidity.

"And it would be in your best interested to not look at her like that anymore if you want to be allowed to keep your eyes." the dark lord threaten and Yaxley nodded looking away.

The dark lord lead the group outside and then apperated away towards his Manor with the others following close behind.

When he landed in his Manor he rushed towards the guest room that was next to his and laid Ana down on the bed. When he heard the pops of the others arriving he went to greet them.

"Severus, Lucius get Narcissa here and you three work on getting everyone healed and cleaned. Lucius when Narcissa arrives have her check out Anastasia in the guest room first." the dark lord ordered and the two men bowed. Lucius went to get his wife and Severus started pouring potions down the prisoner's throats, while Voldemort ordered the house elf to prepare food for everyone.

When Narcissa arrived she went straight towards the guest room, already been told what was going on by Lucius and started working on the girl. After half an hour of healing and forcing potions down the girls throat and getting her cleaned and changed she finally came out of the room and hugged her sister, Bellatrix who was now sitting down to eat her first warm meal in years.

"Narcissa how is she?" the dark lord asks the blonde who was only a Malfoy in name. Lucius and Narcissa married only because their parents forced them too and once Draco was conceived they never slept together after that. Lucius and Severus had been lovers for years and were devoted to each other and Narcissa had several other lovers that kept her happy. It was a weird arrangement but it worked for them.

"She is stable, my lord. She will rest for a while and she will need to eat full meals and take nutrition potions for a while but other than that she should be fine." Narcissa told him and he nodded and allowed her to finish with the others.

Once everyone was eating and talking with each other the dark lord slipped out of the room and went to check on Anastasia himself.

When he opened the door and walked quickly over towards the bed he was shocked at her new appearance. He had been right, she was beautiful, and maybe the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen. Narcissa had trimmed her hair and it now fell just above her waist and was cut in nice clean layers. Her skin was clean and she was in new clothes and she already looked healthier from just the potions.

Nagini slithered into the room and climbed the bed.

 _"_ _Who is this girl, master?" She ask the dark lord._

 _"_ _Her name is Anastasia. She is the daughter of Lord Grindelwald. We found her locked away in Azkaban and she had been there since she was 5 by Dumbledore's and the Ministers orders. They feared she was too powerful." the dark lord explained and Nagini hissed in anger._

 _"_ _Bastards." Nagini said and the dark lord nodded in agreement._

 _"_ _You like her do you not?" Nagini ask and the dark lord scowled at his pet. He was not supposed to feel this way about anyone but there was something about this girl._

 _"_ _Yes, I guess I do." he told Nagini who curled up and the foot of the bed._

 _"_ _Then I will keep watch over her while you deal with the idiots down stairs and rest. I will let you know when she wakes. Do not worry." Nagini said._

The dark lord nodded trusting his pet to watch over the sleeping girl as he left to head back down stairs. He had death eaters to deal with before he could rest himself.

Anastasia ended up sleeping for two days before she finally woke up. The dark lord paced the floor waiting while Severus and Narcissa insured him it was normal for her to sleep that long due to the condition she was in when they rescued her.

As promised Nagini stayed and kept watch over her master's new guest and when the girl finally woke up Nagini slithered up to the head of the bed and hovered over the girl.

When Ana opened her eyes she hissed in pain as the bright lights hurt her eyes. She hadn't seen light in years and her eyes just weren't use to it. Nagini could tell the girl was in pain and went to get her master right away.

 _"_ _Master she is waking and she is in pain. I think the lights in the room are hurting her eyes." Nagini told him as she slithered into his office._

He picked up his pet and went to the guest room quickly. When he came inside he saw her on the bed with a pillow over her face trying to block out the bright sun so he closed the drapes to make it more bearable for her.

"You can open your eyes now. I closed the curtains." the dark lord told her as he went and stood at the foot of the bed and Nagini slithered back onto the bed and waited.

She slowly lowered the pillow and peaked open one eye just to make sure he was telling the truth. When she was ok with the dimmed light she opened both eyes and sat up, she was still slightly weak and hungry but otherwise she felt better then she had in years.

She looked at the pale, red eyed man at the foot of her bed and smiled.

"Thank you. The lights were killing my eyes." she said softly and he nodded giving a rare small smile in return. He watched as she looked around the room and felt the silk fabric on the bed with a smile on her face.

"Is this your home?" she ask him and he nodded.

"It is. I brought you here when you passed out. My follower healed you and you've been asleep for two days." he said and her eyes widened.

"Two days. Wow. I must have been tired. Its lovely here." she said before she finally noticed Nagini and smiled.

"Oh. She's beautiful. Can I pet her?" Ana ask the dark lord who hissed out to Nagini and nodded. Nagini slithered up into her lap and let Ana pet her scaly head.

"She says she likes you. She's been keeping watch over you as you slept." the dark lord told her.

"You can talk to snakes." Ana ask in awe.

"Yes. I am the last living heir to Salazar Slytherin. It's a gift that was passed down through his line." he explained and Ana nodded.

"That's amazing. I always loved snakes when I was little. Use to drive my mother crazy bring in stray snakes into the house." Ana said laughing at the memory as she petted Nagini who hissed in pleasure.

"So what happens now?" Ana ask him and he frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he ask her.

"You saved me. Why? You could have just left me there but you didn't, so what happens now." she ask and he understood.

"I'd like for you to join me as one of my followers. You would be a great asset once you've been trained and we get you a wand." the dark lord told her and he had to smile at how her face lit up at the thought of having a wand.

"Will I get to help torture and kill those from the light?" she ask in sadistic glee that had the dark lord chuckling.

"Yes. I can teach you every type of dark magic and then you can partake in torture and killings if you'd like." he told her and she nodded, still smiling.

"Why is it you don't seem as affected by Azkaban as the others? Some of my followers seem to have gone slightly crazy from the effects of the Dementors." the dark lord asks and she smirked.

"The Dementors never would feed off me. They would just hover in the hall and I'd talk to them, so maybe that's why." she replied and the dark lord was intrigued.

"You can talk to Dementors?" he ask her and she nodded.

"Yes. They are very interesting to talk to. It was the only thing to do to pass the time in that place. I enjoyed there company." she replied.

"That's a very interesting gift and rare." he mused.

"Kind of like you and talking with snakes. Maybe I should get a pet dementor." she said shrugging and the dark lord chuckled.

"Perhaps." he said.

"I'm going to have a house elf bring you some food. There are potions by the bed you need to take then you can shower and change. I had Narcissa, the follower that healed you bring you in some clothing. I'll check on you later." he told her and she nodded.

"Thank you my lord." she called after him. He stopped and smiled at her before nodding and leaving the room. Nagini stayed behind with Ana.

"I like him very much Nagini. He's very nice and interesting to talk to." Ana told the snake who hissed a reply but she couldn't understand what it said.

A few minutes later a tray of food popped into the room and she did her best to eat all of it but she wasn't use to eating that much food and could only eat half. Once she was done she showered and changed before going back into her room, towel drying her hair.

She caught sight of a short rat looking man standing by her bed and she screamed. Nagini took a protective position in front of Ana hissing at the man who just stared at her up and down.

Ana felt very uncomfortable with him in her room and she back up against the wall.

The door to her room burst open and the dark lord came in, wand at the ready. When he saw Nagini standing in front of a scared looking Ana he looked livid at Wormtail.

"WORMTAIL. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in here." the dark lord yelled. Ana breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Voldemort and ran over to stand behind him, clutching at the back of his robes.

"I I'm So, Sorry Master. I came to take her tray and wanted, wanted to see what she looked like. The others were talking about her and I was. Was Curious. I am sorry." Wormtail stuttered dropping into a bow on the floor at the enraged look from his master.

Voldemort could feel Ana holding onto him tightly and that pissed him off that Wormtail had scared her. But he liked that she came to him for protection.

"You were not told to come into this room for anything. You have no right to even think you are worthy enough to gaze upon her. Crucio." the dark lord hissed and smirked when Wormtail screamed in pain.

"Oh." Ana breathed as she watched the dark lord torture this man over his shoulder. Her breathing became ragged as she watched and found she enjoyed this, a lot.

The dark lord too could tell she was enjoying watching so he held Wormtail under the curse longer than normal just so she could enjoy the feel of dark magic and torture.

"Now get out of my sight and don't ever let me catch you near her again." the dark lord hissed. Wormtail bowed and crawled his way out of the room and fast as he could.

Once he was gone Ana released her grasp on the dark lord and apologized.

"I'm sorry. He scared the hell out of me and the way he was staring. It gave me the creeps. I'm still not use to people yet." she said shivering. He waved his wand to dry her hair and led her over towards the arm chair near the fire.

"Don't apologize. He shouldn't have been in here and you had every right to feel threatened." the dark lord told her and she smiled at him. Nagini took this time to slither across the top of her chair.

 _"_ _That fat man almost got ate master." Nagini hissed and the dark lord chuckled._

 _"_ _You protected her well, my pet." the dark lord hissed back._

 _"_ _She says she likes you a lot, master." Nagini told him and he raised a brow at his pet._

 _"_ _Did she now." he ask and Nagini nodded her head._

He looked back over towards Ana to see her watching him talk to Nagini with glazed over eyes.

 _So she likes hearing me talk in Parseltongue._ he thought to himself as he smirked.

"Feel better now? Did you eat?" he ask her and she nodded pointing to her discarded plated. He saw it was still half full and frowned.

"Sorry. I'm not use to eating very much and that was all I could eat." she said and he sighed before nodding.

"It will get easier. Here I brought you a book on dark magic to start reading. Wait can you read?" he ask in after thought and she blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I was an early learner when I was young so I had already learned to read, write and talk by the age of 5." she said and he nodded handing her the book. She took it excited and begun to read instantly.

He left her to her reading shortly after that and went to meet with Lucius and Severus.

"My lord." they bowed as he entered. He nodded to them both and they all sat down.

"How are the LeStrange's doing Lucius?" the dark lord ask. The three LeStrange's were staying at Malfoy Manor.

"Better. Bellatrix seems to be slightly effected at times by Azkaban. Rodolphus and Rabastan have just been quite most of the time, but they are healing nicely." Lucius told him and he nodded.

"And the girl my lord. How is she? Does she need any more potions?" Severus ask and the dark lord shook his head.

"No, not right now. She seems fine. She awoke today, ate and showered. Nagini has taken a liking to her. But, Wormtail scared the bloody hell out of her a few moments ago. Stupid idiot just wondered into her room just to look at her. She's not use to people yet and was frightened." the dark lord said and Severus and Lucius cringed at the stupidity of Wormtail. They knew he must have been cursed badly. The rest of the meeting was of talk about the order and the ministry before they finally left and the dark lord returned to Ana's room to have dinner with her.

When he entered her room he found her still sitting in the same chair, with Nagini curled around it and she was halfway done with the book. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't even hear her door open and jumped when the dark lord touched her arm.

"Shit. I'm sorry." she apologized and the dark lord just shook his head as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Don't worry. I see you like the book, yes?" he ask and she nodded her head quickly.

"Oh yes. It is very good. I can't wait to get a wand and begin trying some of this stuff." she said and he nodded.

"We will go to knock turn alley tomorrow and see about your wand." he told her before ordering food for the both of them. When it arrived they moved towards the table and ate in comfortable silence. The dark lord frowned in concerned when she only ate half but he didn't press the matter, he was just glad she was eating something.

They spent a few hours reading together and talking before retiring to bed. The dark lord feeling relaxed after spending time in her presence and he found he looked forward to doing it again the next day.

A couple of weeks went by much the same. She got her wand, which turned out to be one of the most powerful wands the shop had and the dark lord began training her a little each day. He was impressed at how quick she caught onto everything. She had also taken the dark mark.

She had started coming out of her room more and more and joining him for meals in the dining room and reading in the library. She also was looking much better and was starting to get use to being around more people.

She had met Lucius and Severus and Severus started teaching her potions when he was able to get away from Hogwarts. He too was impressed with her learning ability.

Narcissa and Bellatrix also came over and were introduced to Ana and started teaching her what it means to be a pure blood witch and Bellatrix started helping her with leaning torture and battle skills. Both women were glad they had another female in the group and enjoyed working with the young witch.

So far she liked everyone she had met but she still preferred the company of the dark lord above all others. She couldn't figure out why but she just did and he didn't complain. She owed him her life for saving her from Azkaban.

She wasn't a bother to him at all and never once did she do anything that angered him. She was like a breath of fresh air and he enjoyed teaching her new things.

"Merlin I can't wait till that boy is dead." Ana heard Snape yelling from the library. She walked in and peeked inside to see Lucius trying to calm him down and The dark lord smirking.

"Is everything alright?" she ask from the doorway. The dark lord smiled and waved her inside. She went right towards him and sat on the floor in front of his chair, beside his legs since the other two chairs were taken and she wanted to be close to him.

"Everything's fine, Ana. Snape is having trouble with Potter and blowing off some steam." the dark lord told her and she nodded.

"What did he do Severus?" she ask softly. Snape calmed down enough so not to yell out his answer to her. He knew his lord well enough and his lord was very protective and attached to this girl, and yelling at her, even by mistake would get him tortured.

"I am being forced by Dumbledore to teach the idiot dunderhead Occulmency and he is dismal at it. He can't learn anything to save his life. You caught on to it within days, he's been at it for weeks and still nothing." Snape said and Ana chuckled while Lucius shook his head at his lover and poured him a drink.

"Is there a chance that there's a reason he cannot learn? Perhaps something the old man did to him in order to cause this rift between you?" She ask in thought and they all looked at her in question.

"What are you thinking?" The dark lord ask tilting his head to look down at her, knowing how smart she was she must have something in mind.

"Well, you and I both know Dumbledore will do anything and to anyone to get his way for his greater good, yes?" she ask and they all nodded.

"The last time you met Harry Potter did he seem like the golden boy/chosen one that you expected?" she ask him and the dark lord sat back for a moment thinking.

"Actually, no. I've encountered him 3 times since he started Hogwarts. First in his first year, then in his second in my old diary and then in his 4th year. Each time something stopped me from killing him right away and instead ask him to join our side first." He told her and she nodded.

"Imagine what would happen to Dumbledore's plans if he started trusting Slytherins like Severus here or even Lucius son and stopped coming to him for everything. What would happen to the light side then if their chosen one was able to think for himself? I think perhaps you're going about Harry Potter the wrong way." Ana told them and they all looked very thoughtful at what she was saying. It made a lot of since.

"What do you suggest?" Lucius ask her.

"I think instead of trying to kill him all the time maybe we should be working to open his eyes to what kind of man Dumbledore really is and what the light has really been doing to him his whole life. I mean think about it. If he were loyal to our side how would he be treated?" she ask.

"Like everyone else. With respect and he would belong to our dark family." The dark lord said and he started seeing where she was going with this.

"And someone who has been denied a family his whole life and the only people he has to care for him want him to save there arse's instead of just caring about him for him. What would you want the most? I think Severus maybe you should start opening his eyes towards the truth and giving him a parental figure to trust. Someone that doesn't look at him like there savior but like any other teenage boy. I think maybe your son, Lucius should do the same." She said and they looked towards the Dark Lord to see what he thought of her idea.

"I think her idea is a good one. Perhaps I've been acting to rash where Harry Potter is concerned and it's gotten me nowhere fast. I think a change is in order." He said and they nodded.

"I think I should send him a letter too. Not telling him who I am but of what I know of Dumbledore and what he did to my family. I think that combined with Severus and Draco slowly opening his eyes that perhaps he will decide to join us instead of being the scape goat for the light." Ana said and the dark lord nodded, truly proud of her logic and thought processes.

Ana jump slightly when she felt hands in her hair but she then relaxed when she realized the dark lord was playing with her hair from his seat and she found she enjoyed the touch.

His hands massaged and scraped her scalp while his magic wrapped her in a thick blanket of comfort and she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be at that moment then sitting on the floor while he played with her hair.

Lucius and Severus saw this but didn't say anything; they just smirked at each other and pretended to ignore it.

"How goes the potion Severus." the dark lord ask him, changing the subject.

"Slowly but surely my lord. it's a complicated potion but it should be ready soon." he replied and the dark lord nodded and dismissed Snape and Malfoy so they could go spend time together since they get so little of it while Snape was at Hogwarts.

This left Ana and the dark lord alone and the dark lord was pleased she didn't move to sit in the now free chair. She just stayed on the floor, reading her book and letting him continue to play with her hair. Nagini soon joined them and curled up in Ana's lap and the dark lord got the feeling of family for the first time in his life.

They sat like that for hours until he felt a weight against his leg and realized that Ana had fallen asleep and was leaning her head in his lap for a pillow.

 _"_ _She looks very peaceful whenever you're in the room, master. I have noticed this." Nagini said and the dark lord chuckled._

He let her stay with her head in his lap for a moment longer before putting his book away, bending down and picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her room and placing her on the bed. He ran a long white finger down her cheek before going to bed himself.

"Excellent Potion Ana. I'd give you an O if you were in my class." Severus told her a few days later during her potions lesson. She beamed at him.

"Thanks. I really enjoy all this learning I'm doing. And Potions is really fun." she told him as she bottled up her potion in several little bottles. The dark lord walked in at that moment. Severus bowed to his lord and the dark lord gave him a firm nod before his face softened and he gazed at Ana.

"How is the lesson's coming?" he ask walking over and looking over her shoulder at the potion she was bottling. His hand rested on her hip and she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Great. Severus said I got an O." she replied and he chuckled at her.

"Great. Bellatrix will be here soon for your lessons. Just wanted to let you know." he told her and she nodded to him.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be ready." she said and then went back to cleaning her potion station. The dark lord gazed at her for a moment for sweeping out of the room.

Severus the whole time had been stirring the body restoration potion he was making for the dark lord while he watched the scene play out.

"Ana. Can I ask you something personal?" Severus ask her and she nodded.

"Sure. Shoot." she said.

"You seem so comfortable in his presence. Why is that?" Severus ask her and she frowned confused.

"Why wouldn't I be? He has been nothing but nice. Plus he saved me from Azkaban. I can't really explain it. I just feel better when he's near me. Why?" she replied.

"No reason. I was just wondering. Does his current appearance not bother you." he ask hoping the dark lord never heard of this conversation.

"Not at all. I don't care what he looks like. I still like him all the same." she said with a shrug and Severus found a new respect for this young witch that seems to be able to see the beauty in everyone.

"How goes the progress with Potter?" Ana ask Snape.

"Good I think. He got your letter day before yesterday and I've seen him reading it several times and taking time to be alone from his Gryffindor friends. I have also stopped treating him like I use to and started actually trying to figure out why his mind won't close. I think he has blocks on it. I'm going to mention it to him at our next lesson. He did ask me yesterday if I truly trust the old man and if I'd tell him about his mum." Severus said.

"And? What did you say?" she ask him.

"I told him that trust is something that must be earned and not given just because the world thinks someone is a good person and that the old man does everything for himself and no one else and that's not a trust worthy quality in my book and I agreed to tell him things about Lily in our next session." He told her and she smiled and nodded and left for her lesson with Bellatrix.

Later that week the dark lord had several death eaters over for a small dinner. The inner circle was there plus a few others that normal don't attend but the dark lord called them to get their monthly reports. Ana attended this dinner and was sitting at the dark lord's left with Bellatrix beside her with Narcissa on the other side of her sister and the three women where conversing quietly, while the dark lord talk with a few of the lower death eaters. The only other women there was the Zabini widow that Ana couldn't remember her first name. Bella and Cissa had told her that the women is like a black widow. Every wizard she marries ends up dying and leaving her everything. She didn't talk with the other women and Bella and Cissa didn't really like her. She was only there because her son was getting his mark along with Narcissa and Lucius boy next year, plus her most recent dead husband was a death eater and a financial backer and Mrs. Zabini was required to continue to come and make monthly donations.

Ana thought she really only came to find her a new husband.

The dark lord was pleased that Ana was enjoying talking with the other two women and seem comfortable sitting so close beside him, she looked beautiful in the gown Narcissa picked out for her and he kept stealing glances at her beauty.

"Mrs. Zabini. How is your son doing in school this year?" the dark lord ask the overly dressed and heavily made up women that he really didn't like, but he didn't have a reason to get rid of her yet.

Mrs. Zabini turned a heavy lustful glance at the dark lord and batty her eyes at him and smiled. Ana saw this and stop talking with Bella and watched with growing jealousy as she flirted with the dark lord.

"He's doing well, Mr. Lord. Very excited to take the mark along with his classmates." she purred and the dark lord inwardly sneered at her.

"Very good." he said and turned to talk with Lucius.

"You know my lord. I have been meaning to come and pay you a private visit. There's a lot of things I think we could discuss." Mrs. Zabini said interrupting the dark lord's conversation by reaching across the table and touching his hand. Everyone's eyes grew wide at her bold move. It was obvious that she had way too much to drink by this point and didn't have any self-preservation skills at the moment.

"Madam. I think you may have forgotten your place. I don't think the dark lord gave you permission to touch him." Ana spoke up surprising everyone by the cold tone that she used.

Bellatrix nodding in agreement next to her.

Mrs. Zabini slowly withdrew her hand at the angry look the dark lord gave her and sneered at Ana.

"And I don't think anything I was saying or doing is any of your business, _child._ " Mrs. Zabini spat.

"in fact I don't even know why you're here other than to be a pretty little ornament to sit at the table and entice the wizards." she continued and Bella hissed in anger at her while pulling her wand, Ana put a hand on Bellatrix's arm to stop her from hexing the women.

"Why I am here is none of your concern, Mrs. Zabini. But if you must know I happen to live here." Ana replied in a cold dark voice. Her anger mounting.

Everyone glanced from one woman to the other and then to the chandler that was starting to shake above the table and the dark lord knew it was from Ana's magic as she grew more furious. He was amused at her protecting him but he too was angry at the Zabini women for insulting his Ana.

"You live here. Why on earth would the dark lord let a child live with him?" Zabini sneered.

"That is not a concern of your, Mrs. Zabini and I would suggest if you want to leave here alive you will refrain from insulting, Ana in my presence." the dark lord told her in a cold voice that had everyone paling. They knew he was one breath away from cursing this woman.

"Fine. As you wish My. Lord. Perhaps it's time for me to take my leave." she said and the dark lord nodded. Mrs. Zabini rose from the table and sent a death glare towards Ana.

"Thank you for the dinner my lord. And when you're done playing with the child you know where to find me." she purred before turning on her heel and marching out of the room. Ana's eyes were dangerously narrow and filling with anger as she turned towards the dark lord.

"If it's alright with you my lord. I think I will retire for the evening." Ana said and he nodded. Ana bid goodbye to everyone before sweeping out of the room.

"She's a feisty little thing my lord." Yaxley said leering at Ana as she walked out of the room.

"Watch yourself, Yaxley." the dark lord hissed rising from his chair and sweeping gracefully out of the room after Ana.

Once she was clear of everyone she ran to her room and slammed the door shut before punching the wall in anger.

"Filthy bitch." she snarled to herself as she hit the wall again. When she was in Azkaban she would hit the concrete wall to get rid of her anger. Self harm was a way to help ride her of the anger she would feel and right now she felt the need to hurt something really bad. She wished it was Mrs. Zabini she was hitting instead of the wall.

She didn't stop until she felt the dark lord's magic come into the room and heard his voice.

"Ana. Stop." he commanded and she did at once, turning to face him. He strolled up towards her and looked at her hands, then the wall before hissing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he ask as he healed her hands and the wall and vanishing the blood.

"I'm sorry my lord but I just felt the need to release my anger and this was the way I use to do it in Azkaban." she said her voice shaking with emotions.

"There's no need for this. If you feel this need again come to me and we will find another way I don't want you causing harm to yourself. Why are you so upset?" he ask her and she snarled loudly.

"Because your bloody whore pissed me off, Filthy little bitch is not worthy to touch you." Ana spat pacing the floor. The dark lord raised an eye brow at her.

"My whore. I think not pet. She is nothing to me but a financial backer and easy to replace and if she ever so much as looks at you wrong again I will kill her." he said in a commanding voice.

Ana just kept pacing back and forth before finally looking up at the dark lord. She stared at him for a moment before boldly walking up towards him, grabbing his robes and pulling him into a deep kiss. There first kiss.

He was stunned for a moment at her bold move and the fact she was willing kissing him in this form before he took control. Growling in his throat he wrapped one arm around her waist and snatch her up against his body while the other hand gripped her hair in a tight grasp, causing her to moan into the kiss. The fact that she wanted him even like he looked now caused an uncontrollable amount of lust to serge though him.

Ana didn't know what was getting into her but when she saw another woman trying to take her dark lord she snapped.

The dark lord backed her up and slammed her into the wall while he attacked her mouth in a fierce kiss. He groaned into her mouth when her body arched into his and both her arms went around his neck. He had no idea it would feel this amazing. No other lover had ever felt like this and he was already addicted to this girl.

When air was needed they broke away but his lips instantly went to her neck, biting and sucking hard. Marking her as his.

 _Mine._ His mind screamed as he kissed her neck.

"Merlin." she gaps when she felt his erection press into her hip and she grinded against him and he moaned.

A knock at the door interrupted them and the dark lord growled in anger when the door opened and Wormtail was standing there, his eyes wide when he saw their position.

"What. Wormtail." the dark lord spat not moving from his spot.

"The guests are ready to leave my lord. They were asking about you." he stuttered and Ana sighed.

"You better go." she told him softly. Wormtail ran back down stairs before he got cursed and the dark lord turned and caressed Ana's cheeks.

"What got into you, love." he ask and she blushed.

"I'm sorry if I was to forward. It's just. I've wanted you for a while and when that woman tried to take you I snapped. If it's not something you want I understand." she told him and he chuckled before placing a kiss on her lips again.

"How you can kiss me looking like this I will never know." he mumbled and she laughed.

"I don't care what you look like. I'm attracted to the man and what's inside." she told him and his heart leaped.

"Will continue this later when they're gone." he said and she nodded and watched as he swept out of the room. Ana sighed happily before going to take a shower and relax.

Once everyone had left for the evening the dark lord went to his study and poured him a glass of whiskey, thinking about what had happened in Ana's room.

He had never been so turned on in his life and all he could think about was her. Since she came into his life, most his thoughts revolved around the young witch. He wanted her. That much he was absolutely sure of and now he knew she wanted him. Finishing his drink he turned to leave the room and stopped when he saw Ana standing in the door way dressed in a black, silk night gown.

She slowly walked towards him until she was standing mere inches from him and he could feel the heat of her body. He didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body against his, before leaning down and capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as she wrap her arms around his neck and molding her body to his. Without much thought he apperated them to his suite without even breaking the kiss.

"I love when you do magic." She whispered against his lips and he chuckled. When she moved her lips down to his neck and bit he snapped.

Picking her up he laid her down on his bed and followed her down as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body, leaving not even room for air between them.

Her gown rose up her creamy thighs and he ran his hands up the exposed skin pushing the gown up further as he moved to kiss her neck and chest as he grinded his rock hard erection into her covered sex, he could feel her heat and smell her arousal and it only fuel the flames within him. Flames he hadn't felt in years if ever.

When he felt her tugging at his robes he smirked and waved his hand. She gasp when their clothes disappeared before he felt her running her small hands over his cool body. He still didn't know how she could look at him with so much lust and love when he looked the way he did but didn't dare question it now.

When he entered her for the first time and broke though her barrier he swore he'd never felt more bliss and happiness in his whole life. He made love to her that night in his bed. Made her his. He'd never made love to anyone before but for Ana he'd admit that he was able to love and for the first time in his life he felt love back and it made him feel more powerful than any ritual he'd ever performed. When he brought her to climax and followed right along behind her he knew then he'd never let her go and he'd kill anyone that dared to harm a hair on her perfect head.

When he woke the next morning he summoned Severus to his room.

"You ask for me my lord." He whispered when the dark lord let him in the room. He'd never been into the dark lord's bedroom and when he saw the dark lord sitting up in the bed with only a sheet over his body and an equally naked Ana snuggling next to him asleep he knew something had happened.

"Do you have a pain reliving potion with you Severus?" he ask as he stroked Ana's hair and the dark haired man nodded and took one from his pocket and sat it on the table.

"And my potion. Is it done?" he ask and Severus nodded.

"It needed a full moon to complete and it is finished. I have it here as well." He told his lord and sat a red potion down on the table as well.

"Good, you've out done yourself as always Severus." The dark lord complimented and Severus had a thought that maybe Ana was causing his lord to become nicer.

"Thank you My Lord." He bowed and the dark lord chuckled.

"How goes Potter Severus?" he ask and Snape smirked.

"Very well, He trust me now I think, or beginning too. He hasn't spent much time with his friends and I've seen him and Draco meeting in empty classrooms and corridors at night. I believe they are developing feelings for each other my lord." He told him and the dark lord nodded.

"Good, Good. And his occulmency?" the dark lord ask.

"We found a block on his mind and his magic my lord. But I'm not strong enough to remove it. He ask if I thought you'd remove it and perhaps talk with him long enough to settle a few things without killing him. I think he can be easily swayed now. I have a feeling he found out something hurtful from the light that he has yet to mention to me but he seems more eager to learn about our side." Severus told him and the dark lord nodded thoughtful.

"Have him sign up to go home for Christmas. We will retrieve him from the muggles home and he can spend Yule with young Draco. I will meet him then. Give him my word that no harm will come to him while he's here." The Dark lord told Severus who nodded before leaving.

He slide back down into the bed and kissed Ana's back and neck until she mumbled and sighed and rolled over opening her eyes.

"Morning." She said yawning.

"Good Morning. Are you sore?" he ask worried he may have hurt her in with his roughness last night.

"Just a bit but not bad." She said and he nodded and held his hand out summoning the pain reliever and handing it to her.

"Drink this. It should help." He told her and she drank it without question and sighed in relief.

"Would you like me to go back to my room now?" she ask looking down and he used his finger to tilt her head back up.

"No. I'll have the house elf move all your things in here. You will no longer have use for a separate room." He told her and she gapped at him in shock.

"What? You want me to stay in here with you? Why?" she ask and he chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"Because my lovely Ana. Your mine now and I refuse to sleep without you next to me." He told her and she smiled brightly. She must have thought he only planned to use her but she had another thing coming. She was his now and he coveted those things that were precious to him.

Christmas time rolled around faster than anyone could have imagined. Ana and the Dark lord were still going just as strong and her love for him made him stronger. He had taken the body restoration potion that morning they woke after their first time and even though Ana assured him she didn't care either way it pleased the Dark lord to have this looks back. His eyes were still red but his body was no longer bone white or cold and he had long dark hair. He looked as he did before he lost his body to Potter and he knew Ana was pleased with the results.

He had received word from Severus that Potter agreed to sign up to go home for the Yule break and made Severus promise someone would come get him from that hell hole as soon as he arrived. Severus told the dark lord that Potter had told him and Draco what his life had been like growing up with the Muggles and how they treated him during the summer. Voldemort was pissed. How dare that old bastard allow this to continue to happen? First him, then Severus and now Potter. How many more children will he curse with abuse?

"Don't worry love. We will retrieve Potter and then you can make plan regarding his future. I think Potter will be the turn of the tide for our side." She told him one night as they were laying in bed and he was telling her what Severus said in his last letter. Voldemort hummed in thought as he pulled her back over him to take his mind of killing Potter muggle relatives.

"Lucius. You will make sure nothing happens to Anastasia." The dark lord ordered as he and Draco were preparing to go retrieve Potter. Ana had ask to come along with them for her first mission and Voldemort agreed. Nodding Lucius bowed quickly.

"Of course my lord. I will guard her with my life." Lucius said and the dark lord nodded before kissing Ana before letting her leave with the 2 Malfoy men. Draco had heard all about Ana from his parents and Severus and were finally glad to meet her.

They apperated in 3 black clouds of smoke and landed a block from Potters muggle home. Casting invisibility charms on themselves they walked quickly down the street until they reached number 4.

"This is it." Draco whispered sneering a Potters home. There was a Muggle car in the drive way and screaming and yelling coming from within.

Growling in anger Ana walked forward and right to the front door. Lucius cursed as he and Draco followed quickly behind her hoping they could keep both Potter and Ana safe.

Tapping the door Ana unlocked it and shoved it open quickly and hissed in anger. Potter was laying on the ground in the hall as a fat man kicked him repeatedly. Draco gasp at the sight and looked towards his father for help.

"That is quite enough." Ana said in a firm voice that commanded attention. Potter's family stopped what they were doing and looked over at her quickly as Potter gasp for breath on the floor.

"Step aside now or I will move you myself." She ordered to the fat muggle. He opened his mouth to argue but she narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at his son and he quickly complied with her order. Nodding to Draco he ran forward quickly and dropped to the ground and bit his lip as he looked Potter over.

"Are you alright Harry?" he ask as his father walked over and handed him a potion while glaring so harshly at the Muggles Ana was surprised they didn't burst into flames.

Once Potter took his potion and Draco help him with his things Potter held onto Draco as they walked towards where Ana and Lucius were waiting and blocking the muggles from leaving.

"Alright Potter?" Ana ask him and he nodded to her.

"I am now. Thank you." He told her and she gave a nod before walking forward and bending down and whispering to the muggles.

"You will regret every laying a hand on a wizard very soon. We will be back." She said and they shivered in fear as she turned on her heel and lead the men back outside and down the street with Draco helping Harry walk.

"Shall we depart this place, gentlemen?" Ana ask and they all nodded with looks of disgust on their faces as they looked around one more time before they apperated, taking Potter with them in a cloud of black smoke.

They landed in the entry way of Malfoy Manor and led Potter towards the study Ana knew the dark lord would be waiting in. When they arrived the 3 death eaters bowed to their lord and help Potter sit on the couch.

"Very good. You may leave. I will call you back once Potter and I have finished talking. Ana, stay." Voldemort ordered and the 2 Malfoy men nodded and left but Draco gave Harry a warm smile as he left and Ana wondered how long they had been seeing each other and if anyone knew yet.

Striding forward Ana took a seat very close to the dark lord on the other couch and waiting for him to begin.

"What happened to your face?" Potter ask before the dark lord could start and Ana snorted in amusement.

"Excuse me?" the dark lord ask and Potter just ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You look good is all. I was just wondering." He mumbled and Ana and the dark lord chuckled, causing Harry to gapped at them.

"Severus is an excellent potions master Potter. He help me get my looks back and I have to say I am pleased with the results." The dark lord and glancing at Ana who just smiled and patted his leg in response.

"How are you feeling Potter?" The dark lord ask and Harry shrugged.

"Better now. Thanks by the way." He said and the dark lord nodded.

"I have to say. It is by the grace of Merlin that your muggle relatives are not dead yet. I despise muggles that abuse magical children." He hissed as his hand slide into Ana's lap and settled down on her thigh. Harry saw it but didn't say anything.

"A year ago I would say that comment surprises me but my eyes have been open to something's and now I feel my thoughts have been mislead." Harry said and Voldemort nodded.

"I feel that you were as well. While, I am the dark lord. I did kill your parents and I'm not going to apologize for that. I ask them to step aside and they refused. This is a time of war and I couldn't afford to have a child that was prophesized to kill me to live. Before that I have never harmed a magical child." The dark lord said and Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore through. Loves putting children in harm's way it seems and continues to do so." Voldemort comment nodding to Ana.

"Harry, my name is Anastasia Grindlewald. I wrote you the letter earlier this year. I'm the child that he put in Azkaban at the age of 5." She said and he gapped open mouth at her. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman that had just saved him from his muggle family was the same one that wrote him in mystery letter at the beginning of the year. That letter had changed his entire view on the old headmaster.

"There are a lot of people on my side that were abused because of things Dumbledore did or didn't do. I'm one as well. Severus and so many others. He loves to sacrifice innocents for his 'greater good'." Voldemort said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I've recently became aware of some other lies he's told as well." Harry said taking a letter from his pocket and handing it to the dark lord.

"It came from the goblins at Gringotts when I ask them to look into my vaults for any thief." Harry said as they read.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I Lily Evans-Potter hereby order that if I and my husband were to die that everything be left to our son Harry Potter and that his care is to go to either Remus Lupin or Severus Snape. My husband has named an alternate of Sirius Black as well. Severus was my friend as a child and even though we had a falling out I know he would do the right thing and raise my son for me without hate. I do not want him sent to my muggle sister or the Weasley family as I feel deception from Dumbledore and I know Molly and Arthur Weasley are firmly on Dumbledore's side. I wish we could take Harry and run and never look back but unfortunately that is not possible. Harry please do not be influenced by anyone. Always follow your heart._

 _Lily Potter_

"She wanted you to live with Severus or the Werewolf. Why was that never known?" Voldemort ask and Harry shrugged.

"It was hidden in my fault. The Goblins found it when they were doing inventory for me. They also informed me that Dumbledore has been taking money out of it and giving it to the Weasley's. Paying them to be my friend. Hermione too. They've all lied to me my whole life." He said and Ana could see the tears that wanted to fall but he blinked them back.

"Potter I would again like to extend an invite to join me. I think you will find the home and family you have been searching for in the dark. We won't lie to you or pretend to be something were not. Were dark and you would have to take my mark and go against those in the light but I can promise you will not find deception here." Voldemort told him handing him back his letter. Harry sniffed and nodded.

"I've thought about this a lot. I want to join you. There are a few from the light I think might follow me over if you'd be willing to talk with them but I'm tired of being lied too and I don't want to be parted from Draco and I'd like to get to know Snape like my mother wanted." Harry said and Voldemort smiled as he ask Harry to raise his sleeve to be marked. Harry Potter was on his side. The war was his.

The rest of the Christmas break was pleasant. Harry and Draco were caught several times by different people making out all over the manor and Ana found it hilarious and fun to embarrass them about it. Even Bellatrix join in on teasing them.

When it was time to return to Hogwarts Harry was not really looking forward to it. He was tired of pretending to be something he was not.

"Just keep your head down Potter. Before the end of the year I will take Hogwarts and the ministry and you can finally be whoever you want to be. Even be resorted for next year if you want." The dark lord told him when he and Draco were about to be apperated to the train. Harry nodded. He knew all about the plan to take Hogwarts with his help from the inside before the end of the year. Harry had to see who he could recruit and report those people to the dark lord before the attack. Draco and Harry would help get the death eaters in the castle when the time came. Harry was looking forward to that day. For now he'd go back, keep his dark mark covered and his head down so no one was none the wiser.

It didn't take Harry long to weed out who would join the dark for him or at the very least step aside and become neutral. The Weasley twins were the first along with Charlie and Bill they never knew about their family being paid to like him. Luna of course wanted to join and she approached him and Draco on night about it. Neville he knew would follow Luna but would never be dark. He'd be ok being neutral like his grandmother as long as he didn't have to deal with the LeStrange and Harry could understand that.

He wasn't sure if Remus and Sirius would join them because of how close they had been to his dad. He hoped they would but honestly he saw Severus as more of a father figure now and if they decided to stay by his side then great but if not that was there choice to make. They both really looked at him like a small version of his father anyways. They didn't see him for him. Harry not James.

It also appeared no one was none the wiser that Harry had spent his Christmas break at Malfoy Manner. Draco and Harry kept things secret knowing they couldn't draw to much attention to Harry at this moment. Only Draco, Harry, Severus and a few Slytherins Draco knew he could trust knew of Harry's change and Draco's relationship with Harry and in the safety of Severus's courters he could be himself and he loved spending time in there with people who knew the real him.

"Will you have time to spend with me still when you're ruling the world?" Ana ask with a small smirk as she moved over towards their bed. Voldemort was sitting against the headboard going over reports and she had been reading by the fire. At her question he looked up and saw her crawling towards him on the bed. Chuckling he sat his papers aside and helped Ana straddle his lap.

Humming he ran his hands up her long legs, licking his lips.

"Lover I'll always have time for you. Not much will change from now other than we won't have to hide anymore." He told her and she nodded as she bent and kissed his neck but stopped when she felt him pressing something into her palm.

Sitting up she looked at the small box she was holding before looking back down at him.

"Open it." He told her and she opened the box and gasp. Inside was a very expensive ring with a Slytherin green stone in the middle and diamonds surrounding it. There were two wedding bands sitting beside them.

"Marry me." He told her and she felt tears pool in her eyes as she swallowed back the emotions chocking her.

"You, you want to marry me?" she ask stunned and he nodded sitting up some and cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm not a nice man I know this and I'm fine with that. I'm the dark lord and will kill with no remorse. I have never believed in love and feared nothing until you came into my life with your smiles and kindness with hints of darkness. You loved me even when I was nothing but a shell of a thing and I now know what it means to love someone. I'll never love another that I know and the only thing I fear is not having you by my side." He told her and she felt the tears run down her face as she nodded.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She said and he kissed her deeply as he slide the ring on her finger and sat the box in the draw where the wedding bands would stay until they had the ceremony. He'd broach the subject of her making a Horcrux later because he meant what he said. He never wanted to know the fear of losing her to anything. Not even old age and death.

The day the light side fell started out like normal. Harry and Draco shared looks across the hall and hidden smirks that no one else could see as he sat at the Gryffindor table between Luna and Neville as he waited for his mark to heat up. He was damn near vibrating in excitement. Everything was ready. He told Voldemort about the secret entrance using the whomping willow just as his father and his friends had used it many times. They would arrive after breakfast.

When Harry felt his mark heat up he nodded to Draco who left before him. Harry stood not long after that with side looks to Luna and Neville who nodded to him that they were ready. Neville would alert the Twins, Bill and Charlie who would arrive with the order but knew what they were to do once they landed.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione ask as he stood and he bit back a sneer.

"To take a piss." He said and she frowned at the language but nodded as if he needed her approval as he sent a look to Snape who was up and siding out the teacher's entrance and met him in the hall leading to the dungeons where they would let Voldemort and the death eaters inside.

Draco was waiting for them and already sent word to the Slytherins to be ready. Raising their wands they used their combined magic to drop the wards on the hidden door and it swung open to reveal the dark lord and Ana standing there holding hands and Ana smirking.

"Well done guys." She chirped happily as they slide inside followed by all the death eaters.

Walking down the hall towards the great hall with Voldemort and his lover in the lead the upper class Slytherin's joining them made Harry giddy inside. He was truly a different person now and now without the blocks on his mind and magic thanks to the Dark lord he was finally thinking for himself and he couldn't wait for this to be over.

The great hall doors opened loudly as they approached and Harry side in front of the dark lord and cleared his throat. Everyone's eyes was on him as Dumbledore stood, patronus charm flying from his wand to call the order but the dark was ready for them.

"Um Headmaster. I'd like to interrupt for a moment and say with all due respect well not really that you was seriously fucked and the dark lord would like a word." Harry said flipping the headmaster the bird as he slide back beside Draco as the dark chuckled.

"Harry my boy how could you?" the Headmaster said and Harry rolled his eyes as the light students that wanted to fight stood and the younger students fled out the side doors to safety thought they wouldn't get far as the dementors were guarding the outside now.

"It was rather easy actually. Once Harry found out how you'd be lying to him, paying his friends to keep an eye on him and placed him with abusive muggles instead of whom his mother wanted per her will he was very pleased to join a side that wouldn't lie to him like you've done time and time again old man." The dark lord said stepping in front of his death eaters with a smirk on his handsome face.

"I see you got your looks back Tom." Dumbledore said and the dark lord rolled his eyes and shared an amused looked with Ana.

"Yes Severus is the best potions master in the world. It was only a matter of time." He said as the order members filled in behind the headmaster, teachers and students that wanted to fight.

When Remus and Sirius saw Harry holding hands with Draco on the dark lords side they frowned.

"Pup what are you doing?" Sirius ask and Harry shrugged.

"Making up my own mind for once now that they blocks have been removed from me and Dumbledore's lies are no longer running my life." Harry said and Sirius and Remus frowned and looked towards Dumbledore.

"What is he talking about?" Remus ask and Dumbledore just dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"All for the greater good I assure you." He told them and Harry snorted as did the Twins.

"Well Tom let's finish this." Dumbledore said swishing his wand and sending a spell flying towards Ana. The dark lord growled and deflected it before sending one back of his on and the fight was on then. The Twins, Bill and Charlie turned and started taking down there family and the strongest members of the order first as per there orders. Their family was outraged at their betrayal as they were bound and then gagged quickly. Remus and Sirius stepped back and held their hands up to the dark lord letting him know they were staying out of this and Harry smirked as he shot down Tonks as he fought back to back with Draco. Maybe he wouldn't lose them after all.

Ana took down two of the teachers before turning and chuckling as he sent a slicing hex at Dumbledore's legs dropping the old man to the ground as the dark lord accioed his wand. Dumbledore panted as he watched as the light fell around him as he stayed on his knees as the dark lord approached with the young witch coming up as well. Harry slide up with them and chuckled down at his once beloved headmaster.

"On your knees where you belong." Harry taunted.

"Please Harry. Please help us. It's not supposed to be this way." Dumbledore said and Harry sneered.

"No, I was supposed to sacrifice myself for you and your greater good and live my life by your rule. Well screw you old man. I'm not dying for anyone today. My lord he's all yours." Harry said and the dark lord nodded as the ex-golden boy flipped the light leader the bird one more time before heading over towards his two ex-best friends to taunt them with Draco some more. He was done with the headmaster now.

"Oh how I've dreamed of this moment." Ana said as she came over and the dark lord took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Do you know who this is Dumbledore?" the dark lord ask the old man who shook his head.

"I'm the child you hide away in Azkaban after you killed my parents and you left me there to rot." She hissed and Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"The child of Grindelwald then. You've become the dark lords newest concubine." He said and Ana slapped him across the face as the dark lord chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't piss her off if I was you old man and she's not a mere play thing to pass the time with. She's to be my wife, my queen for all eternity." The dark lord told him as he kissed her cheek and walked towards Dumbledore.

"I too have been waiting for this moment. You have failed, your plans have failed and you are going to die." He told the old man as he slashed his wand and the killing curse hit the light leader in the chest killing him dead.

He felt a huge relief that the man that had held him back for years was finally gone. Turning towards the room that had since gone silent the dark lord stood on the raised platform and looked everyone over.

"The light has fallen the ministry is already ours. You will either fall in line or die as well but the new ago has begun." He said and the dark side cheered and high fived each other as they celebrated. They had done it.

Clean up took a bit of time. Several of the order joined the dark and agreed to not fight anymore, Harry took time to speak to Sirius and Remus about why he'd joined and while they were upset they had hurt Harry too by treating him like his father they agreed to follow him regardless of where he went and Harry was pleased.

The Weasley's minus the twins, Bill and Charlie were all killed as they refused to join and Hermione as well was too suborn and was killed but other them that everyone else realized there was nothing they could do if they wanted to live but follow along and hope everything worked out.

Ana and the dark lord married right after that and spent a wonderful few days locked in there suit together. He talked her into creating a Horcrux and she did as she too never wanted to be parted from her husband and one by one there most trusted did the same. The dark would rule forever and the magical world was a better place now that the dark lord was in charge.

"Hello husband." Ana said coming into his office. He smirked at her as she slide into his lap and kissed him deeply.

"And where have you been all morning wife?" he ask and she chuckled.

"I went to visit Bella at Hogwarts. We had a nice talk. She's enjoying teaching the children hexes and curses though I think Severus is ready for her temporary assignment to be over. She's driving him nuts. But Harry and Draco seem to enjoy watching them argue." Ana told him and he chuckled. He had left Severus in charge of Hogwarts and Harry had been resorted to Slytherin to finish his education out now it was being ran the right way. Lucius took over as minister with the dark lord named the ruler of Britain and Ana was about to depart a new title to him.

"Also I wanted to see Cissa. I need a healers visit." She said and the dark lord went stone cold still.

"Why are you ill?" he ask fear creeping up and she shook her head.

"No but I have something to tell you." She said before leaning in and placing his hand on his stomach.

"The big bad dark lord is about to be a daddy." She whispered in his ear and a smirk lit his face. He was going to be a father, he was going to have an heir and he found that was a new adventure he couldn't wait for.

He never would have guessed when he went to retrieve his follows from prison he'd find the one person that would show him love and happiness that he'd never thought was meant for him but now he'd never go back to living without it or her and now there heir on the way. He couldn't wait to share the news and tell his most trusted to work on new heirs of their own. His child would need his own followers soon enough.


End file.
